


Afternoon Delight

by Meatball42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Office Sex, Power Dynamics, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Pepper has to work, but that doesn't mean she can't also play.





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinginInTheRaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRaine/gifts).



“The idea is solid,” Pepper said evenly, “but I’m not sure it’s plausible for the first quarter.”

Writhing silently, she tugged her skirt further up her thighs and opened her legs as far as she could. Directly under the conference call SoundStation, beautifully visible through the glass table, Tony discovered a majestic new angle for his head.

“We’ll need extra time to vet the FAA regulations,” she forced out, curling her fingers tightly in Tony’s hair.

Blunt, clever fingers slipped inside of her, just as her head of legal took over the discussion.

It was good to be the boss. 


End file.
